


Boop

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Kink, Step-siblings au, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was a bit out of my normal comfort zone, but I wrote some BDSM kink. Here, have a kinky step sibling au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

“Oh my god, is that him? He’s such a cute little man! How old is he again? What’s his name?”  
“Well, he’s two in the picture but he just turned eleven not too long ago. He prefers to go by Dipper. See the birthmark on his head?”  
“Oh my god! That’s just so cute! My little Mabel Grabel is the same age! When’s his birthday?”  
“August 30th.”  
“…You’re kidding me.”  
“H-huh?”  
“What time?”  
“Like, now?”  
“No, I mean, what time was he born? do you remember?”  
“Uh, Eleven fifty-nine AM. I remember cuz the nurses all joked about being able to go on their lunch breaks on time. …Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! They’re like little twinsies! Do you have a current picture of him!?”  
“Uhh…Yeah, probably, lemme see if I can find it.” The brunette woman energetically fidgeted and bounced in her chair as she waited.   
They were both single parents who’d found themselves at a dinner get-together of other likewise single Parents in the area.   
It wasn’t quite speed dating, but that wouldn’t be far off from the mark. It was supposedly a support structure for parents trying to reach out for social connections in the community, but everyone knew going into it what it really was.  
“uhh, yeah, here we go. We took this picture at his birthday party. Here.” The brown haired man hands over his phone to her while she compares the image on the screen to one on her own phone.   
“Okay, this is pretty amazeballs.”  
“Huh?”  
“Dude, our kids are totally twins. Look at this biz!” She placed one phone next to the other, and indeed the two looked as though they could have been separated at birth.“These two have just GOT to meet each other!"   
The woman buzzed with excitement, bouncing in her seat again.  
"That’s got to be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen…” He observed, not paying attention to whether or not he was speaking out loud.  
“Huh?”  
“Oh! Umm, err, the kids. Yes, the children, they’re just adorable, don’t ya think?”  
“Heh. Good cover up there, buddy." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hi! My name’s Mabel!”  
“Isn’t that an old lady name?”  
“Yeah! Thanks for noticing! What’s your name?”  
“Umm…my name’s Dipper.”  
“That’s kind of a funny name too.”  
“Yeah…”  
“What’s it mean?”  
The boy thought for a moment before brushing back his bangs.  
“Oh my glob! That’s so cool! You’ve got stars on your head!”  
He smiled tentatively.   
“Yeah. You’ve got one on your shirt.”  
“It’s a sweater. My mom showed me how to make it. You wanna be friends?”  
“Do…you like playing robots?”  
“DO I!? Umm…Probably!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, y'know we’ve been going out for a while now…”  
“Yeah. I was there.”  
“Yeah….and we’ve been living together now for a few years now…”  
“And?”  
“Well, The kids get along so well, and I …”  
“Honey?”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“You’ve been down on one knee for about ten minutes now and everyone else in the restaurant is staring at us. So unless you’ve sprained something and we have to get you to a hospital, take that ring out of your pocket, put it on my finger and kiss me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A loud stomping sound pounds up the stairs and Dipper puts his book down just as Mabel burst through his door.  
“Ohmygod! DipperDipperDipperDipper!” The girl hopping place, her hair flying all about, shouted and shook him by the shoulders.  
“Ahhh! Holy Crap, Mabel, what is it!? Did some interdimensional dream demon throw the house into another dimension or something!?”  
“Huh? Wha?”  
“Nothing, sorry. Daydreaming. What is it?”  
“Oh! Your Dad and my Mom are gonna get married! I’m so excited! We’re gonna be brother and sister for reals now!”  
“What?! are you serious!? That’s amazing!”   
“I say we hide in the bushes out front and then they get home we jump out and spray ‘em with silly string!”  
“….I’m down, sis.”  
“Heeeeee!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dipper and Mabel had already been best friends, but the new officialness of their bond tie them closer than most friends ever could have been. They do everything together. They adventure in the woods, and have even taken to spending the summers together at Dipper’s great Uncle’s place in Oregon. Though to Mabel’s dismay their relationship seems to take a sharp left turn the year they both turn sixteen. 

Teenage boys are supposed to be awkward but like most things, Dipper excelled at it. More than once he’d straight up panicked and run away from Mabel and hid behind a locked door. He’d actually gotten her with the “OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!?” gambit more times than she’d care to admit, which is to say anything more than zero. (But thankfully less than twenty-seven as of present) 

She didn’t get it, why was he so scared of her all of a sudden? They’ve practically grown up together and they knew all of each other’s secrets up until just recently. He would still help her with her homework if she insisted, but talking about girls or boys was straight out. eye contact was a rarity and even the movie nights that she had put her foot down on she could see out of the corner of her eye that he seemed to be watching her more than the movies. Did he just hate being around her that much? 

One day in particular during their parents’ weekly date night things come to a head. Neither of them expected them to come back until quite late, if at all, as date night this week happened to also be their Anniversary. Around Ten PM she was already settled into a long sleeping shirt for the evening. Though, a bit threadbare, the shirt had been a favorite since she was twelve. It had a floppy disk printed on it once, though it wore away some time ago and she’d replaced it with her own stitching to keep the pattern alive. even she had to admit though, it was riding a bit high on her these days and she might have to start wearing pants or shorts with them instead of just whichever pair of undies she’d decided to sleep on any given night. 

However, that night was not tonight, and having completed her clothing ritual the time had come to brush her teeth. All things considered, no longer having a mouth full of metal made that particular task a much more enjoyable one than it had been for years. Though when she tromps down the short hallway between her room and the bathroom her energy leaves her when she sees that Dipper’s already finishing his nightly ablutions with the door cracked open. 

“You can do this, Mabezilla. Just go on in there and stomp all over his janky angst Tokyo and you can go back to being besties.” She steeled herself for the encounter and barged into the bathroom as she could see pretty clearly that he was wearing his striped white and blue sleeping pants while brushing his teeth.“Oh, hey, bro-bro, mind if I brush up along side ya?” His mouth was already full so he didn’t have much of a choice int he matter anyway. He looked as though he wanted to say he did mind, but just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet.

She applied some of her favorite bubblegum flavored toothpaste and wet it under the faucet and wasted no time joining him.  
“Sho Gikker, How azh you’ gay? ngeet angy ingte'eshting keokle? Ashk out angy gi'lsh? angy goysh? What'sh hakkenging ing you’ yishe? We ngezhe’ talk angygnore.”  
He continued his chore monotonously, not even meeting her eye in the mirror. When he placed his hand down on the counter she took the chance to lay hers on top of his. Surprised, far more than she thought he should have been, he jumped at the sensation and hurriedly rinsed his mouth out before stammering a poor explanation and ducking into his room. 

Frustrated, she quickly rinsed and spit, wiping her mouth with her sleeve as she stomped over to his door.   
“No you don’t, Dipper, we’re going to talk about this!” She tried the knob to his door but it was locked, as it usually was these days. Normally she’d be all about privacy but their parents might not even be back until the next day, so there was no better time to talk about whatever was jammed up his butt. Each of the doors in the house had a matching lock and there were supposed to be keys above each door frame, hidden above the molding on the thin ledge it created. She felt around for the one above his, but of course he’d moved it to some other secret hiding spot. 

“How can such a smart guy be so dumb?” She thought as she retrieved the identical key from above her own door and tried it in the lock. It turns at first but the key snaps back around as the lock is clicked back into place on the other side of the door and a weight is pressed against it.

“God Dammit, Dipper! Open this door right now! You haven’t said more than three words to me in months and I’ve had it! If there’s something wrong we can talk about it!”  
“Please go away, Mabel.” He calls weakly from the other side of the door frame.  
“Fine. That’s four words. We’re making progress. There’s one of two ways this can go though. You can open up the door and we can actually talk, or I can come back in three minutes with the cordless drill and unscrew your doorknob. I might even conveniently lose the screws so it has to stay off all night. Pick one Dipper, cuz-” the pressure on the door vanished and the key suddenly clicked into the unlock position. “Well…that was easier than I thought….” The thin brass key was quickly tucked into a hiding spot of her own in her sock drawer before she dashed back to Dipper’s door before he had a change of heart and the knob turned this time.   
Dipper was sitting on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, head drooped down like a child anticipating a lecture from a parent. “Hey.” She tries, but without a response from him.  
“Dip…If you’re depressed or stressed about something you can always…you’ve always known that you can come to me. I mean, I could still talk to you if I was sad…right?”  
His head nodded slightly at the question.“So should it be any different if it’s you who’s sad?”  
“…It’s…It’s just not the same.”  
“Well tell me how it’s different then! At least look at me. I’ve been worried sick about you. Do you hate me or something?"His shoulders tensed at the question but it seemed as though he was forcing them back down.   
"I…No, I don’t hate you. It’s just a problem I have to deal with on my own. You don’t want to know.”  
“What!?” She knee-walks over to him on his bed. 

“You can’t be serious here. Dip. There isn’t anything you can’t tell me about. Seriously, look at me."He simply shakes his head."Okay. That’s it."Without any more warning than that she shoves the boy over onto his side and grabs at his wrists as he flails, attempting unsuccessfully to regain his balance. She pins his legs down with her own. His hands are held fast against his sheets and he looks up at her in panic. 

He should have been able to resist. Physically he should be strong enough but it doesn’t even seem like he’s trying. the struggle he puts up at first is just pathetic, and he turns his head to the side instead of meeting her eyes. Mabel decides to sit on him just in case, but her panties graze over something hard. Though she doesn’t notice his groan in the moment of distraction. Curious, she moves her hips to test it again. She indeed brushed over something hard and… This time however she figures out what it is. Although she wants to blush she’s not about to release him. 

Diper tries to bury his face in the folds of the blankets next him but to no avail. She can see that his face is red and his eyes are clenched shut.  
"Dipper…” There’s some pain in her voice but she gathers her resolve and the next time she speaks, there’s steel there now. “Dipper. Look at me.” Despite fighting so hard not to talk to her for weeks he complies immediately, though he’s trembling, obviously afraid.

“Is THIS why you’ve been avoiding me!?” She grinds into him again. Her face was flushed from the action but pressed on, and his face contorts into some sort of pleasurable agony as she does so.   
He bit his lip and nodded. “I thought you hated me!” The pain that filled her voice just a moment ago comes spilling out then, threatening to burst something.

He shook his head, desperate to look away from her, but locked in place by the strength of her demands.

Memories suddenly started to make much more sense. He runs out of the room a lot, sure, but he hunches over and sits cross legged just as much, like he’s trying to hide something. Whenever she spots him looking at her out of the corner of her eye he always pretends to be looking at something else.  
She eases herself down off of her knees into a seated position, although she doesn’t release him.

“Dip.” He still wouldn’t answer verbally, but his eyes meet hers though his expression is a mask of terror. “I …I thought you hated me. I lost my best friend and he wouldn’t tell me why. Has it just been awkward teenage stuff this whole time? And you didn’t think you could tell me about it?” She leaned heavily on the word “me” to drive the point home that they were supposed to be partners in crime, able to trust each other 'till the very end.   
Finally he speaks, but he loses the courage to continue looking at her.   
“I could never hate you, Mabes. I …” His courage leaves him before he can finish his declaration.   
“Speak to me!” She demands, squeezing his wrists slightly harder. he seems to squirm under the demand.   
“I …I’m in love with you. I have been since…”  
“Speak!” He squirms again.“Since basically forever. I had always kind of secretly hoped that…”  
“Dipper. ….Dipper!” She squeezed his wrists again and glared at him.  
“I’m…I’m so sorry Mabe. I’m such a freak and I ruined everything we had because I’m too stupid to get over it.” Was he actually crying now? Dipper tried to sink his face into the blankets again. Then suddenly, in a calm she didn’t truly feel, she spoke, as even and smooth as glass. “Dipper. It’s very important to me that you finish the thought that you started. So do it. For me.” His eyes meet hers again, still filled with pain and fear, though with something else now, something she thinks she understands.  
“I had always hoped that you secretly felt the same about me and that we’d…”  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, Dipper.” His entire body seemed to react to that, his wrists jerked slightly in her grip, though she held him firm.  
“I…Secretly hoped you felt the same and one day we’d….we’d get together and y'know…do that…whole happily ever after thing…I know it’s dumb, but..”  
“Did you imagine us getting married, Dipper? White picket fence? Two point five children and a dog named spot?”  
At first he didn’t respond to the question, choosing instead to look to his wall, though there was no longer any pain in his eyes. When the squeeze came, he spoke up almost immediately. Seems she’d learned something.   
“Yes Mi-Mabel. I …Yeah, I wanted those things?”  
“Past tense?” -Squeeze-  
“I…I still want them. But…”

“But our parents are married and that would be just a bit awkward?”  
“Well…yeah…and…”

“And what, Dipper?”

“I …”   
She leaned down onto him, pressing some of her body weight down into the grip she had over him. He almost seems to cringe, but it’s not exactly that. His eyes squeeze shut.  
“I never thought you’d like me back the same way I like you! I …I’m disgusting and wrong and I shouldn’t think the way I do. I’ve just been so ashamed of what you’d think of me I couldn’t face it. I couldn’t face you.” He seemed to spit out his entire confession in one breath, which shows as his chest rises and falls afterwards, desperate for air.  
“Dipper. Look at me, Dipper.” He does so without hesitation.   
“So, let me get this straight. You developed a crush on me and instead of trying to talk to me about it, every time you popped a boner you ran away and you’ve concocted this day dream of us running away together to fuck like rabbits and live our lives together when you couldn’t even work up the courage to talk to me about it? Is that about right?”

“….Yes, Mabel. I’m …I’m sorry.”  
“No. You don’t get off that easily.” Damn, wording. She thought. “What were you gonna do? Jerk it while thinking about me in my night shirt? Is that what you do? I’m your step sister, Dip! Now answer me!”

“….yes…” He replied weakly, driven back by the force in her tone.  
“And what was I supposed to do? Where do I actually come in, during your little fantasies? Am I supposed to get turned on by your confession?” She ground her panties into him again for effect, grinning wickedly as he tried to suppress a groan. “And then what? You take me in your big strong arms and we kiss and declare our undying love for each other?”

“I….I guess not.”

“No, I didn’t think so.” She slid off his bed, to stand rather abruptly and strode over to the door. Dipper grabbed a pillow finally and placed it over his face in shame. The door clicked shut. God, what was tomorrow going to be like? He thought. Then another click is audible. The door’s locked? Before he can peak out from underneath his pillow he feels foot steps approach the bed, and a weight is replaced on it again. The pillow disappears after that.

“Dip?”  
“Y-yeah, Mabes?”  
“Can I be blunt with you?”  
“O-Of course…I think you deserve that much.”  
A snort escaped her nose before her expression became a smirk.“Oh, come off it. Dipper. Don’t pretend like I wasn’t sitting on your cock for like five minutes straight.”  
Panic Comes up again. She had been doing that, hadn’t she?  
“It’s not like I couldn’t tell that you were getting off on it.”  
“I …like it when you tell me to do things. When you boss me around…”  
“Well, no bluh, Dippin’ Dot. You know your thingy twitches when you’re turned on?”  
“Oh god.”  
“Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy being embarrassed, bro-bro.”  
“…only if it’s you doing it.”  
“Heh. That’s actually kinda sweet in a pervy way.”“So…you don’t mind?”  
“Bruh. Don’t pretend like we aren’t about to bang.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her scent fills his world. She’d wrapped her own shirt around his face to blindfold him. There’s a tightness around his wrists. The sound of his old shirt ripping filled his mind, loving her passion. She’d dug around his ever present pile of laundry and selected one that should have been thrown out months ago anyway; dug her teeth into one of the holes and tore it straight down the middle. She tied a knot around one wrist, looking the material around his headboard before securing the other as well. 

His sleeping pants and boxers were tugged down past his ankles in one swift motion as soon as he was secured, exposing his rather prominent excitement. He wriggled in anticipation. Nails glided across his thigh, coming agonizingly close to his erection, but they move past, running up his stomach and over his left nipple before she planted a single peck on his cheek.  
“Wait here…my pet.” She tried out the nickname, figuring out whether or not it fit. He seemed to respond to it though, tensing up and shifting his hips around so it’d work for now. “I have some things to get ready. Until then, you’ll wait here like a good boy for me. Okay?” She tested a scratch across his ribs when he didn’t respond immediately, hoping it was the right move.   
“mmmy-yes Mabel…wh-what if Mom and Dad come home?” Looks like it was right after all. Who’d have thought? Dipper, the kinkmeister…

“Well, I suppose you’ll be flapping in the breeze then. Brother-o-mine.” As she exited the room her nails slid back down over his body, pausing this time to brush the underside of his mast with the back of her index finger, smiling as he twitches in response. “I’ll be back soon." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He’s not hard the entire time she’s gone, but whenever he thinks about the smell filling his world, hears her rummaging around in the other room for whatever it is she was looking for…whenever he thought about that…  
"Well, well, well. Are we ready to play in here?"   
That’s all it took.  
"Oh my. It looks like we are…Is my voice that exciting, little brother?”  
“Y-yes” he responds tentatively.   
“That’s a good boy” She purrs back, trying to keep a silky tone in her voice, thankful that he can’t see her face.   
He could hear as she placed her tools on his bedside table, there was a clink of glass, but he couldn’t tell what she was up to. He’d never been so excited in his life. The double click of the door and lock reassured him that he was safe. Mabel was there to take care of him. A match strikes against its box. The familiar scratching sound and sulfury smell fill the air until he relaxes back into his own world made of Mabel’s shirt. Whatever she was up to, he trusts her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okay, Mabes, you can do this. He needs you now and you’re the only one that can do it…She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly so he doesn’t hear her hesitation. He needs to feel her confidence so he knows he’s in good hands. It needs to burn down a little before it’ll be any good. What do I do in the meantime?   
“So…dear brother. Now that you’ve got no where to run, when did you first start feeling all of this?” Shit! You and your big mouth, you’re gonna scare him!“Since-since always Mabel.”  
“You’ve said that. I want real answers.”  
"I…I don’t know what you want to hear.“ He wriggled, pulling against his bonds.  
"No.” It was a command. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed tight. “How long have you wanted to fuck me, Dipper?” His entire body stiffened, especially the part she was focusing on in that moment.“Don’t make me repeat myself, Dip.” Her fingers wound just a bit tighter.  
“T-Two summers ago!” The grip on him loosened somewhat with the suddenness of his confession.  
“Two years, Dip?” She’s amazed that he’d wanted her in that way for so long and he’d only really started getting weird about it lately.  
“Yeah…I wasn’t lying about always loving you, just I figured it was, I dunno…something else. But that year at the lake…” She pushed his manhood down in between his thighs like a lever to encourage him to speak. His chin jutted into the air, clearly enjoying the attention.“Your body! I-it’s like a work of art. You’re gorgeous, Mabe. Too gorgeous for me.”

“…What’s gorgeous about it?” Oh dang, Dip..  
“Everything, Mabes..”  
“Big Sister.” she commanded. “Call me Big Sister when we’re like this.” Are…we going to do this again? Is that what I want?  
“Yes…Big Sister. I…It doesn’t seem like you can see it though. You cover yourself up in sweaters all year, and you’re always so modest about your looks, like you don’t believe it when people tell you, but…It’s everything. Your knees…”  
“My knees, Dipper? How romantic.”  
“No, I mean it.” He leaned upwards just a bit. “Even your knees are perfect. When you walk around in just a towel after your shower or a swim you don’t cover them, and your thighs…your smile is like sunshine."   
Woah there, bro-bro. Watch out. You’re gonna make a girl get all melty over here…  
"You were talking about my body, Little Bro.”  
“Y-yeah…sorry…I’m a little…”  
“Dipper. You’re shy NOW?”  
“Sorry…”  
“Okay. We have ways of making you talk, my pet." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Suddenly her grip on him was gone. The pressure on his mattress disappears too. Though he can feel that she hasn’t gone far.   
"Last chance to talk, Dip. You wanna take it?” He can’t bring himself to answer, instead he tugs against his bonds again.The ice against his chest is a shock, a strained groan escapes his lips. He lets it all out. If their parents were home they’d have definitely heard him. The little frozen block slides over his nipple and his pectoral. Streams of cold melt-off trickle down his ribs.  
“Nnnnggg y-your legs are perfect-”  
“Heh, yeah, they go all the way up to the top, don’t they? They’re even long enough to touch the ground most of the time too.”  
“No! I mean it. You’re in shape, but you don’t think you are! They’re glorious and drive me wild! When you’re walking around in your nightie all I can think about is having them wrapped….around…uh…my face…Oh jeeze, I said that out LOOUUUD” He screams out as the first surprising dribbles of hot wax land on his chest right where the ice had touched him.   
His breathing comes ragged and heavy, his chest heaves  
“More” The demand surprises her even after she realizes that it came from her own lips.  
“Y-your breasts! They’re- they drive me insane. I can always see right through your shirt and your n-nipples, I-I just wanna grab 'em…squeeze 'em. It always kinda seems like you’re ashamed of them or something when you’re out in the world, but here at home…they’re just, they’re just so beautiful and I…” The stammered confession came out like a shot until his embarrassment caught up with him again and he lost his steam again.  
Mabel had already been rubbing her thighs together but she caught herself sinking her free hand into her panties with his last statement.   
“More” She moaned, not bothering to hide her pleasure from him. She could sense what he wanted when he hesitated again though. Another ice cube found its way to his stomach this time, tracing lazy circles as goosebumps prickled his flesh. His back arches and his legs twist and contort as he writhes under her gentle torture. 

“Y-your belly, Mabel. You-you cover yourself up like you think you’re not gorgeous and Nnngggyyaaahhhhh-” Hot wax dribbled and steamed up the droplets of water sprinkled over his midsection. “B-but every iiinch, oh god, every inch of you is just as wonderful as the last. Your gentle curves and slopes, it’s like you were built to be the-the perfect woman.”

“You…you don’t mean that.” It came out almost as a question. She must be soaking right into the sheets where she knelt, her fingers teasing in circles over her button. Whether he was going to speak or not she needed him to, and perhaps a bit too much wax globbed out onto his sternum. His pained shout his told her she must have gone too far and was just about to apologize when he calls out again.  
"Oh, god Mabel, A-and this…I-you must think I’m a freak, but it couldn’t be anyone else but you. Your smile fills my world, your eyes could always see right through me and I knew you always knew the real me and you were always so good to me…Your body is sexy and gorgeous and amazing but it’s the whole you that I love and I …I don’t know why you’re doing this for me but I’ve never been happier in my life. I’m sor-“

"Son of a bitch, Dip, I can’t take it anymore. I need you inside of me or I’m going to explode.” She clumsily set the candle back on his night stand, spilling some of the hot wax on the cheap side table, finally settling on dunking it into the bowl of icy water she’d brought up from the kitchen.  
The panties that she’d been wearing hit Dipper in his face and her legs swung back over onto his bed, one knee on either side of his hips. One hand snaked its way in between them and took a firm grasp of him, moving his rod against her slicked entrance before lowering all the way down onto and around, enveloping him in her folds.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He could feel nothing but the wet heat enveloping him and the scent of her desire filled him up. Nothing else mattered but that moment, nothing but her. She could give him every pleasure in the world or take it away, and she had chosen to give. He’d tried to have sex once or twice in his life but his dates’ faces always morphed into Mabel’s at some point during the evening. He had no idea if she’d ever taken the plunge herself but it definitely felt like she knew what she was doing. She gyrated her hips just right, nearly his entire length squeezed in her tightness. Her knuckles brushed his waist as her own fingers rubbed circles into her clit and her hips bucked into him over and over again. Hair, sweet strawberry scented hair cascaded over his chest and face, and her hand gripped his shoulder tightly. Both of their breathing had become rapid and shallow, faster and faster as he approached his limit.   
“Oh, god, oh god, Mabel, I’m…I’m…” he panted, squeezing and tightening his control as firm as he could, trying to stay in the moment.  
“Me too, Dip, just a few more seconds, oh fuck, come on, come on, we’re almost there. Just a little more, Just-” Words are replaced by breathy pants and strained moans. 

Again and again she rocked into him, her hips and knees buckled and weakened right as he cried out and arched his back, thrusting as deep as he could go, filling her up with a loud moan if pleasure, the greatest he’d felt in his life.She reached her own climax just behind him, feeling a new heat enter her it was just what she needed to drive her over the edge.   
A silence stretched out in front of them, filled only by the panting of their after glow. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Dip…that was a thing.”  
“A good thing or…”  
“Dipper Pines, you have got to be the most neurotic person in the world. You’re still inside of me and you even have to ask?”  
“Well, I mean…"She showered him with kisses, pecking the tip of his nose, his cheeks and his lips."Tell me you love me.”  
“I love you, Big sis-” her lips found his, her tongue dancing over his before he could finish the honorific.  
“I love you too, Dip.”  
“But-”  
“Yes. I do. You could have asked me before, ya know. Maybe we could have started this sooner. Now, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”  
“O…Okay Mabes. Yeah. Let’s do that.” His smile was nothing but teeth.  
The knot on his right wrist was the first to go, he was able to undo the other one himself while she slid the makeshift blindfold off. She was biting her lip and he could see that she was feeling the same trepidation that he was.   
Mabel dabbed a wash cloth over his chest. scrubbing the wax clean, now looking far too timid to be the same confident, dominant woman that had ridden him like a champion show pony. There was something amazingly sweet about that. Dipper glanced over at the “tools” she’d gathered. He figured out the bowl of ice water and the candle, but there was also a bottle of lube and a large, floppy purple dildo staring him down rather menacingly.

“I was thinking…I dunno” She must have caught him staring “I wanted to be prepared for whatever you might like…”  
“That’s…actually really cool of you. I assume it’s yours?” The look on her face and the way she couldn’t quite meat his eyes anymore said everything. “Hey, umm…maybe some other time when I’ve had a chance to prepare?”  
“Ooh, well maybe we’ll have to get one just for you.”  
“If you want…”

After the cleaning was done she cuddled up into his side, resting her cheek happily on his chest.

“Oh god!”  
“Wh-What!?”  
“I totally forgot to tell you how amazing your ass is! A-and protection! We didn’t use any!”  
She couldn’t help herself but to chuckle at his reaction.  
“I’m on the pill for my complexion so don’t worry, we’re fine, and as for my ass, you can save it for next time, lover boy. It’ll be in the same place, I promise” She grinned mischievously “or….heh, you could bring it up for round two, if you’re up for it.” Her cellphone showed a text from her mother, informing her that they’d gotten a hotel for the night and not to wait up for them.  
"….So there really will be a next time?“  
"Dip.”  
“Yeah?”  
her finger flicked the tip of his manhood and she stuck her tongue out at him.   
“Boop.”


End file.
